disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Amber/Gallery
Images of Princess Amber from Sofia the First. Poses Amber.png Princess Ambermodel.png Amberfanface.png|Amber with a fan Amberparasol.png|Amber with a Parasol Amberwithfan.png Season One Once Upon a Princess Sofia-first-once-princess.jpg|Amber and Sofia Prince-james-and-princess-amber-sofia s-new-twin-step-siblings.jpg|Amber with her brother James Tumblr me0gozeB9i1qjcpmx.png|"Is that how you welcome all the new students?" - Amber holding a fan Argentina que ponarle limites a estos niños (4).png Prince Zandar02.jpg|Amber's prank on Sofia Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h51m15s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h51m27s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h52m17s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h52m26s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h52m50s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h26m35s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h58m25s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h59m11s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h57m33s160.png amber23.jpg|Amber mad Sofiathefirstmovie1080p.png Just One of the Princes Tumblr mg3b6mM4Du1rwqjfro1 500.png|Amber and Prince Hugo Tumblr inline mgafqmx17X1qjcpmx.png|Amber upset at Hugo cheating Tumblr mgadfvElOn1qlpgkfo4 500.png|Amber trying to talk Sofia out of racing Sofia Amber James.jpg|Amber with Sofia and James Sofia the First - Princess Things (Song).jpeg Tumblr inline mg4modjbOY1qjcpmx.png|Amber and her best friends Hildegard and Clio Sofia.the.First.S01E02.jpg Amber&sofia.png SofiaamberHildegard Clio01.png char_88512.jpg|Amber wearing her Flying Derby Tiara Tumblr mgadfvElOn1qlpgkfo5 1280.png Amber hugo.png Hugo&amber.png Disgust by Hugo's actions.png|Disgust by Hugo's actions against her sister The Big Sleepover Amber01.jpg Amber02.jpg Amber03.jpg Amber04.jpg Amber05.jpg SofiaamberHildegard Clio02.png SofiaamberHildegard Clio03.jpg The Perfect Slumber Party 1.JPG The Perfect Slumber Party 2.JPG The-Big-Sleepover-1.png Image-9EEC 50FA7D81.jpg Royal Mess AmberjamesRolandMiranda.png SofiaJames Amber.png Amber06.png Amber07.png|Amber loves her tiaras Amber09.png !@#$%^.png Stained-Glass-Window.png A Royal Mess 2.jpg A Royal Mess 1.jpg The Shy Princess Amber10.png|Amber with her Friends Jun, Clio and Hildegard La presa de Napoleón, Emperador de los franceses, Rey de Italia Protector del Rin, Conquistador de Europa y en el futuro bueño de todo el mundo.png|Clio, Hildegard and Amber whispering to each other The League of Generosity.png|Amber, Clio and Hildegard watching Sofia and Vivian's Dream Castle Sejak hari-hari tu, mereka bertiga mana dapat dipisahkan.png|Amber, Clio and Hildegard holding their fans watching Sofia and Vivian's Dream Castle Amber and Hildegard04.png|"Perfect!" The-Shy-Princess-12.jpg Blue Ribbon Bunny Blue Ribbon Bunny crowd.jpg SofiaJames Amber02.png Sofia &Amber02.png|Amber with Sofia and her peacock, Praline amber13.png amber14.png amber15.png amber16.png Amber17.png Amber18.png Amber19.png Blue Ribbion Pet show.jpg Amber-and-her-Peacock-Praline.png Baileywick's Day Off Amber11.png|Amber worried about the plaid cookies while Hildegard and Sofia take care of her Sofia &Amber.png Princess-Amber.png|Amber about to call Baileywick. BAILEYWICK!!!.png|''BAILEYWICK!!!'' Baileywick07.jpg Baileywick08.png The Princess Test Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h39m50s26.png|We can see Amber behind Hildegard Amber and Hildegard01.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard Amber and Hildegard02.png|Amber with Jun and Hildegard Amber and Hildegard03.png|Amber telling the truth to Hildegard while Jun is watching them Amber12.png|Amber told Sofia that she only names 138 kingdoms The Princess Test02.png The Princess Test03.png The Princess Test04.png The Princess Test05.png The Princess Test06.jpg The Princess Test07.jpg The Princess Test09.jpg Not Because It Is Easy.png The Princess Test10.png But Because It Is Hard.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h43m08s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h16m24s120.png The Plague of Stirling Bridge.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h16m12s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h03m01s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h02m55s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h42m06s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h38m04s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h37m04s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h31m32s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-20h31m20s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-22h02m13s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-17h14m48s241.png|"Miss Fauna?" Two to Tangu First-images-of-Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-34688091-639-318.png|Amber with Sofia meeting Princess Jasmine 130613mag-Princess1 300x206.jpg Sofia &Amber03.png Princess Amber 1.JPG|Swallowing a date. Princess Amber 2.JPG Princess Amber 3.JPG Princess Amber 4.JPG Princess Amber 5.JPG Princess Amber 6.JPG Princess Amber 7.JPG|Dancing with a carpet. Princess Amber 8.JPG Princess Amber 9.JPG Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Two-to-Tangu-3.png Two-to-Tangu-6.png Jasmine-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 6.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 5.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 3.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 1.jpg tumblr_mofv4brL5c1rwqjfro3_500.png tumblr_mofv4brL5c1rwqjfro1_500.png|Amber's hair in a mess Princess Amber Two to Tangu 5.png 4.png Two to Tangu 1007.png Two to Tangu 1005.png Two to Tangu 1003.png Two to Tangu 1001.png Two to Tangu 1000.png Two to Tangu 1007.png Two to Tangu 1006.png Two to Tangu 1005.png Two to Tangu 1004.png Two to Tangu 1003.png Two to Tangu 1002.png Two to Tangu 1001.png Two to Tangu 1000.png Princess Amber Two to Tangu 5.png Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 6.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 5.jpg Sofia The First - Two to Tangu 3.jpg Two-to-Tangu-8.png Two-to-Tangu-7.png Two-to-Tangu-6.png Two-to-Tangu-3.png The Amulet of Avalor Sofia &Amber04.png Sofia &Amber05.png Baby Griff James &Amber02.png Cedric's Apprentice Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-16h15m29s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h08m09s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-17-17h18m51s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-18-20h25m16s239.png Tea For Too Many Hildegard, Cleo & Amber 2.JPG Hildegard & Amber 2.JPG Princess Amber 10.JPG|''Me!'' Princess Amber 14.JPG Princess Amber 15.JPG Princess Amber 17.JPG Note to Self (2).png Note to Self (3).png Note to Self (5).png Note to Self (6).png Note to Self (7).png Note to Self (9).png Note to Self (10).png Note to Self (11).png Note to Self (12).png Note to Self (14).png Note to Self (16).png Note to Self (17).png Note to Self (18).png Note to Self (19).png Note to Self (20).png AmberTeaParty.jpg|Amber's tea party, portrait as shown in "Tea for Too Many" Amber-Winks.png|Amber Winks Image-AD09 5246D24C.jpg Tea-for-Too-Many-26.png Tea-for-Too-Many-24.png Tea-for-Too-Many-23.png Tea-for-Too-Many-20.png Tea-for-Too-Many-19.png Tea-for-Too-Many-18.png Tea-for-Too-Many-17.png Tea-for-Too-Many-15.png|''Do I need to sing the song again?'' Tea-for-Too-Many-14.png Tea-for-Too-Many-13.png Tea-for-Too-Many-11.png Tea-for-Too-Many-10.png Tea-for-Too-Many-29.png Tea-for-Too-Many-8.png Tea-for-Too-Many-7.png Tea-for-Too-Many-6.png Tea-for-Too-Many-5.png Tea-for-Too-Many-2.png Tea-for-Too-Many-1.png The-Shy-Princess-5.png The-Shy-Princess-8.png The-Shy-Princess-10.png The-Shy-Princess-9.png Tea for Too Many.png The Amulet and the Anthem Amber's-Fear-of-Frogs.png|Amber's fear of frogs (ranidaphobia) Amber-in-Baileywick's-Arms.png|Amber and Baileywick's fear of frogs Tri-kingdom Picnic Princess-Leena-2.png Princess-Leena-3.png I-said-dab-the-glue.png|''I said dab the glue!'' Dab-dab-dab.png|''Dab! Dab! DAB!'' Princess Butterfly Princess-Butterfly.png Night of the Saints (9).png Night of the Saints (10).png Night of the Saints (14).png Night of the Saints (15).png Night of the Saints (16).png Night of the Saints (19).png Night of the Saints (25).png The Show Must Go On! (15).png The Show Must Go On! (21).png The Show Must Go On! (22).png The Show Must Go On! (23).png The Attempt to get the Amulet of Avalor (1).png The Attempt to get the Amulet of Avalor (2).png The Attempt to get the Amulet of Avalor (4).png Princess-Butterfly-1.png Princess-Butterfly-2.png Princess-Butterfly-3.png Princess-Butterfly-5.png Princess-Butterfly-6.png Princess-Butterfly-7.png Princess-Butterfly-10.png Princess-Butterfly-11.png Princess-Butterfly-12.png Princess-Butterfly-13.png|Amber pricks her finger Princess-Butterfly-14.png Princess-Butterfly-15.png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (1).png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (2).png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (4).png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (6).png Image-9517 525ACB0C.jpg Image-E41E 525ACB09.jpg Image-E232 525ACB05.jpg Princess-Butterfly-20.png Princess-Butterfly-21.png Princess-Butterfly-22.png The-Princess-Butterfly-Screenshots.jpg Princess-Butterfly-25.png Princess-Butterfly-24.png Princess Butterfly Screenshots.png Princess Butterfly Screenshots 2.png Princess Butterfly Screenshots 3.png Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001229438.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001200784.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001030112.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 000991741.jpg Princess Butterfly Amber1000.jpg 16.jpg 27.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001292751.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001279988.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001263304.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001042459.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001030112.jpg The Floating Palace Sofia & royal family.jpg Great Aunt-Venture Great-Aunt-Venture-5.png|''I'm Amber'' Great-Aunt-Venture-3.png Great-Aunt-Venture-21.png Great-Aunt-Venture-8.png Great-Aunt-Venture-7.png Holiday in Enchancia rer.png gdg.png Sofia the First Episode 23 Holiday in Enchancia.flv snapshot 08.16 -2013.12.28 15.56.01-.png nnnnnnn.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-13.png Holiday_in_Enchancia_Screenshots_5.png Four's a Crowd Four's A Crowd 5.png|Sofia and Amber in costumes Four's A Crowd 7.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-38.png Four's-A-Crowd-37.png Four's-A-Crowd-35.png Four's-A-Crowd-33.png Four's-A-Crowd-30.png|Getting along well with Sofia's friends Four's-A-Crowd-28.png Four's-A-Crowd-29.png Four's-A-Crowd-27.png Four's-A-Crowd-26.png|"I'm impressed." Four's-A-Crowd-23.png Four's-A-Crowd-24.png Season Two Two Princesses and a Baby Storyboard_Two by Two.jpg|The original locket picture from the storyboard James and Amber Locket to Amber.jpg|Amber looking at James' birthday present to her, while singing Two by Two Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-41.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-40.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-38.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-36.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-35.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-34.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-32.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-30.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-28.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-27.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-26.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-25.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-24.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-21.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-20.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-17.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-14.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-13.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-12.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-10.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-9.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-1.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-8.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-6.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-5.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-4.png Two princesses and a baby 1031.png Two Princesses and a Baby 1029.png Two Princesses and a Baby 1028.png Two Princesses and a Baby 1027.png Two Princesses and a Baby1024.png Two Princesses and a Baby1023.png Two Princesses and a Baby1022.png Two Princesses and a Baby1021.png Two princess and a baby1020.png Two princess and a baby1018.png Two princess and a baby1017.png Two princess and a baby1016.png Two princess and a baby1013.png Two princess and a baby1012.png Two princess and a baby1011.png Two princess and a baby1009.png Two princess and a baby1004.png Two princess and a baby1000.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-41.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-40.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-38.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-36.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-35.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-34.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-32.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-30.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-28.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-27.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-26.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-25.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-24.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-21.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-20.png Two_Princesses_and_A_Baby_Screenshots.png That depends.JPG Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-42.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-43.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-45.png|"I never needed a spell to lose my patience." Theme parks and other live appearances SofiaAmberJamesLive.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Merchandise Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Puzzle.jpg|Giant Floor Puzzle Disney Card Sofia & Sister.jpg Big Fun Book to Color 4.JPG|Colouring Book - Learn to be Royalty Big Fun Book to Color 2.JPG|Colouring Book - Royal Achiever amber&&sofia.jpg amber&sofia.jpg amber_doll.jpg amber_plush.jpg amber_sofia_doll.jpg amberz---.jpg Sofia the first .jpg Sofia James and Amber Baking Playset.jpg Amber and Praline.jpg Amber Plush Doll - Sofia the First - 13''.jpg Category:Character galleries